L'appel des loups
by la.fille.en.bleu
Summary: <html><head></head>- Bill, je voulais te parler, parce que toi seul peut comprendre. Tu sais, mon Patronus ? Il a pris sa forme complète. C'est un loup. Comme papa. Et puis, tu sais, à chaque pleine lune, j'ai l'impression qu'il m'appelle. Mais je ne suis pas un loup, n'est-ce pas ?</html>


- Monsieur Weasley ?

Teddy Lupin venait de pénétrer la Chaumière aux Coquillages, cherchant alors Bill Weasley, le père de sa petite amie, Victoire. Il s'assit sur un siège de la cuisine, choisissant alors de l'attendre, et se servit une tasse de thé. Teddy regarda les oiseaux voler à l'extérieur, dans le ciel gris. Il but une gorgée, et entendit des pas descendre des escaliers.

- Ah, Teddy ! Que me vaut ta visite ?

- Monsieur Weasley ...

- Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Bill, mon garçon.

- Désolé. Euh, Bill ? Écoute. Si je suis venu te voir aujourd'hui, c'est que tu es probablement le seul qui saura me comprendre.

Bill acquiesça. Par ces mots, il eut un doute sur quoi ce dont Teddy voulait lui parler, mais il ne dit rien. Il l'observa, portant attention aux traits de son visage, qui pourraient être révélateurs. Son regard océan fixait le large, sans vraiment regarder quoi que ce soit. Son nez en trompette pointait dans cette direction, et son air, grave. Bill soupira. L'heure de cette conversation était enfin venue.

- Parle, mon garçon.

- Tu vas me laisser parler jusqu'au bout ?

- Je te le promets.

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil, puis lui donna une tape sur l'épaule, l'encourageant à débuter son récit.

- Tu sais, mon Patronus ? J'ai réussi. J'ai réussi à lui donner une forme complète. J'ai pensé à Poudlard, à vous, à Victoire. Et j'ai réussi. C'est un loup. Comme papa. Et pourtant, je ne l'ai pas connu. Pas vraiment, du moins. Les seules fois où j'ai réellement été auprès de lui, c'est lorsque je lui rends visite, au cimetière. Je lui parle à lui, à maman. Mais surtout à lui. Je lui parle de tout, de tout le monde. Et ça me réchauffe le coeur, de croire qu'il m'écoute, qu'il me soutient. Tu comprends ? Mais malgré ça, il y a quelque chose... Quelque chose qui me tracasse depuis longtemps. Et c'est pour ça que je voulais te parler, Bill. Papa était un loup-garou. Et maman m'a dit que jadis, s'il avait eu si peur d'épouser ma mère, c'était parce qu'il avait peur. Peur que je devienne comme lui. Cette histoire, je la connais bien. Et puis parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'il avait eu raison. Raison d'avoir eu peur de me transmettre quelques trucs. Et pourtant, je te regarde et je me dis que t'as pas l'air de vivre dans de mauvaises conditions, que ta vie ne se retrouve pas changée ... En tout cas, pas de manière trop grave, à ce que je comprends.

- Tu as peur de devenir comme ton père ?

- Les soirs de pleine lune, j'ai l'impression de l'entendre. Je l'entend m'appeler. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il dit. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il essaie de me dire quelque chose. Sans que je sache quoi. Et ça me rend malade. Cela fait des mois, des années mêmes, que je l'entend. Dans un hurlement. Le hurlement des loups. Et je sais, que ce n'est pas papa. Mais je les sens m'appeler.

«Un jour, j'ai pété un câble, Bill. J'ai pété un câble, et je n'ai rien dit à personne. Ni à mes grands-parents, ni à Victoire, ni à Harry. Personne. Alors un soir, je suis sorti. Je suis sorti les rejoindre, et je les ai suivi. J'ai eu peur, pendant un instant. Une partie de moi me criait de retourner sur mes pas, et de rentrer me coucher, tandis que l'autre m'encourageait à continuer, et qu'enfin, j'aurais des réponses. Alors, j'ai continué. J'ai suivi les loups. Il y en avait moins que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Ils étaient une dizaine, tout au plus. Et je savais qu'ils me sentaient, qu'ils étaient au courant de ma présence. Leurs regards se sont tous fixé sur moi, au moins une fois. Mais ils n'ont rien tenté. Et pourtant, tout ce qu'on m'avait appris sur eux, tout ce dont j'étais certain à leur sujet ne s'est pas appliqué. Ils m'acceptaient parmi eux, Bill. Ils ont souhaité que je hurle à la lune avec eux. Et je l'ai fait. Je l'ai fait Bill ! Ils étaient à côté de moi, et on hurlait, tous ensemble ! J'ai du mal à me dire que les loups-garou sont exactement comme on le clame. Regarde-moi ! Je suis humain, et ils ne m'ont même pas touché. Ils n'ont même pas tenté de me dévorer. Ils me considéraient comme de la meute. Et pourtant, je ne suis pas un loup. Je ne suis pas un loup !»

Ces derniers mots, il les avait crié. Il les avait crier, pour ne pas laisser les larmes couler. Il s'était levé de sa chaise, les poings serrés. Ses cheveux avaient viré au rouge, alors qu'il laissait la rage l'envahir. Il savait que ce n'était pas la faute de Bill, ni celle de personne, s'il était fâché. Quant à Bill, il ne disait toujours rien. Il savait que Teddy n'avait pas terminé, et il le laissa parler. Lorsque Teddy se remit à parler, sa voix tremblotait légèrement.

- Comprends moi ... Lorsque l'un d'eux m'a regardé, de son regard d'animal, j'ai cru que c'était papa. Que c'était lui, qui m'appelait par mon nom, tous les soirs. Et pourtant, je sais que ce n'est pas lui. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'y croire. J'ignore même s'il le connait. J'ignore même si ce n'est que mon imagination qui me joue des tours. Et puis, quand j'y vais, j'ai l'impression de trahir papa. Car je sais qu'il ne voulait pas que je devienne comme ça. Et que là, sans en être un, c'est comme si je faisais le choix, de le devenir. Et je me sens mal. Ça me déchire le coeur de penser à ce qu'il peut bien penser de moi, de là-haut. Je ne mérite rien, Bill. Ni la vie, ni l'existence, ni Victoire... Ni même de me rendre sur la tombe de papa et de prétendre l'aimer...

Teddy avait baissé les yeux. Ses cheveux étaient devenus gris, gris comme la pluie. Bill le contempla encore un instant, une lueur étant apparue dans ses yeux. Il se rapprocha de lui, puis passa son bras autour des épaules du garçon.

- Je ne te dis pas ça pour te faire plaisir, mon garçon, commença-t-il, mais je t'interdis de dire des choses pareilles. Tu sais, la curiosité peut être un vilain défaut, autant qu'elle peut être une jolie qualité. Teddy. Le 2 mai 1998 ...

- J'ai perdu mes parents, je sais...

- Oui ... Tu as perdu tes parents, te laissant alors dans un deuil qui te suivra probablement toute ta vie. Même si tu ne les as pas connus. Et ça, personne ne peut te le reprocher. Ce n'est pas ta faute, Ted. Quant à l'appel du loup, Tu as probablement fait ce que tout autre personne aurait fait, dans ta situation. Ne considère pas ça comme une trahison, Ted. Tu n'es peut-être pas un loup. Mais ton père t'as légué quelques caractéristiques. Notamment de les entendre, et de percevoir les hurlements comme un appel. Je les entends moi aussi. Et ce n'est pas mal en soit d'aller les rejoindre. Ils ne te feront pas de mal, étant donné que tu es des leurs, d'une certaine manière. Tu ne trahis pas ton père. Et je doute qu'il pense cela, de là-haut.

Il lui pointa le ciel, une main toujours autour des épaules du garçon.

- Tu as simplement voulu chercher des réponses. Et peut-être même les as-tu trouvées...

Bill lui donna une seconde tape dans le dos, avant de se lever de sa chaise, et de partir dans la pièce d'à côté.

Teddy, quant à lui, médita les paroles que venait de lui dire son beau-père. Il regardait le ciel, qui s'éclaircissait. Il prit une dernière gorgée de thé, et ferma les yeux. Bill l'avait compris. Il avait eu raison, de venir le voir. Il était rassurant pour lui de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul. Que ce n'était pas qu'un produit de son imagination. L'appel des loups était réel. Il n'en venait qu'à lui de décider s'il souhaitait y aller, ou non.

Une seule chose était sure, désormais. Il ne pouvait peut-être pas avoir la certitude que son père ne lui en voulait pas, mais au moins, il avait celle-ci : il n'était pas le seul, dans cette situation. Et parler à Bill lui avait fait le plus grand bien.


End file.
